Patroling On Christmas Eve
by Royally Fanatic
Summary: Just a cute little Christmas Eve oneshot of Snape and Hermione. Snape is still mostly his sardonic, snarky self.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. sob No matter how much I wish I did…

Summary: Just a cute little Christmas Eve one-shot of Snape and Hermione. Snape is still his sardonic, snarky self.

**This is just a random thought that popped into my head. So I posted it. I know this pairing will never be, and I am totally happy that Hermione is with Ron! But, as I said, random thought that I decided to post. My apologies for any errors.**

"5 points from Hufflepuff Miss Gelsion! Another 5, Mr. Corridon!"

A boy ran by Snape and Hermione, chasing after the girl who now stood with her arm linked within his. Both were grinning foolishly.

"But Professor, it's Christmas Eve!" the 6th year protested, then winked at the girl on his arm.

"Don't make me take another 5 of, Corridon." Snape threatened.

The boy and girl wandered off in the opposite direction, but Hermione did catch his last comment, "Grumpy git," and smiled.

Rounding the corner, Snape and Hermione came across another group of students. This one consisting of about 5 girls and 5 boys of various houses. "5 points off for each of you." Snape barked.

"Professor Granger!" One of the boys moaned.

"It is past curfew, Wildero." Hermione responded lightly, repressing the smile that threatened to reveal itself.

Hermione had been at Hogwarts for 5 years since graduation. After Voldemort had been defeated she had returned for her 7th year, although many of her professors assured her it was not necessary. Being a friend of Potter's and survivor of the war, would guarantee her practically any job she applied for.

Nonetheless, she returned and passed all of her N.E.W.Ts with record breaking high scores. Following that year, she was being pressured daily by people around her. It got to the point where she could scarcely enter the wizarding world without being surrounded by people begging for stories about her role during the war. Harry and Ron would have encountered the same problems, if it were not for the fact they had decided to become aurors. They're training already was required to be very secretive, so they did not have to deal with the daily issues Hermione faced, for being one of the trio. Especially the only one of the trio who was in the publics view the most.

Hoping to resolve the issue, Hermione planned to remain in the muggle world for a few years, perhaps attend University. However, she still had oddly dressed witches or wizards coming up to speak with her, or even shake her hand. She could not even enter a muggle store without having strangely dressed people come up to her. It got to the point where one of the store managers regretfully asked her not to return to the store, because it was believed she attracted "strange people, perhaps lunatics in cloaks."

Frustrated, Hermione chose a second alternative, and returned to Hogwarts. She had remained there for 4 years, serving as a substitute and teachers aide. She was on her way to becoming a teacher, a job she looked forward to. However, Hermione did believe that eventually she would seek employment outside of Hogwarts, perhaps when she was no longer a focal point.

"Another five from you, Wildero for that comment."

Hermione shook her head, she had apparently zoned out.

The group all began laughing; some hid it better than others as they dashed off. Once again Snape and Hermione were alone.

"It is Christmas Eve, Severus."

Yes, Hermione had started calling Snape by his first name, two years ago. For that was when Hermione and Snape had secretly begun seeing each other. Although, if anyone asked why they now addressed one another by first names, either party would claim it was merely an attempt at being cordial to one another, after working in the same location for several years.

Snape and Hermione's personal relationship was most likely a result of Hermione being required to spend so much time with Snape. She had been given the arduous task of helping him recover from the snake attack, when she first arrived. Then, they couldn't help but become more familiar with one another, as a result of the war. Even compared to the other teachers, Hermione had more first hand experience with the war. That is, compared to all but Severus, who exceeded her in experience.

"I'm aware of the date, Hermione." He sneered.

"You know that's not what I was implying. But, I suppose if you were to be lenient, Hell would freeze over."

"Undoubtedly."

They continued walking down the last corridor.

Unconsciously Snape began rubbing his neck, most likely tracing the scar remaining from where the Snake had bitten him. At the time, no one had believed that he would live. However, thankfully Hermione had reacted fast and was able to keep him alive, long enough for Madame Pomfrey to arrive. Just like Arthur Weasley in the Department of Mysteries, Snape had beaten the odds, and survived.

"Is it hurting again tonight?" Hermione inquired, a bit of concern leaking from her voice.

"Slightly, but it's durable."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Stop for a moment, and let me see. No, don't walk off. We're on our final round anyway. It's nearly midnight." He paused, while she examined the scar. Her fingers softly prodding the skin on his neck.

"You really aught to have put some more of the Murtlap Essence on it." Hermione chided, and then withdrew her hands, which Snape caught gently.

"I had other items on my mind."

A bell tolled off in the distance. "Midnight. It's now officially Christmas." Hermione murmured.

For some reason, Snape glanced up. Hermione followed the direction of his eyes, and realized what he was looking at.

"Mistletoe." She whispered.

Slowly Snape tilted Hermione's chin up, and tenderly kissed her. "Merry Christmas, Hermione."

Then, standing on her tiptoes, Hermione kissed Snape again. "Merry Christmas, Severus."


End file.
